


Seiren

by thetiniestnerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunters International, Original Character(s), Seiren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetiniestnerd/pseuds/thetiniestnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett Clairoux has only recently returned from her service in the Canadian Forces to her home country of France, and along with that, the gruelling life of a hunter.</p><p>While trying to reacclimatize to the life, Brett starts experiencing strange dreams involving an oddly familiar person, one who Brett isn’t quite sure is human. All she’s sure of is that this girl, despite not being human, is using whatever supernatural powers she has to save people, leaving Brett unsure of how to deal with the situation. Or how she feels about it all.</p><p>On top of that, the angels have fallen and their ranks are divided; some want revenge on the angel who cast them out, while others just want to co-exist with humanity. The world is on the brink of an angelic war, and humanity will be caught in the cross fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter has no warnings. Additionally, I'm sorry that it took me so long to post this.  
> ~Rose

Brett knew she was dreaming the second she saw the dark haired girl sitting on the picnic bench a few paces away from her. She glanced around at her surroundings, noticing the wide river cascading over immense rocks behind her and the dark conifer forest encasing the clearing. It was a different landscape, just like every other time she'd had these dreams. She reached for the waistband of her jeans out of habit, searching for her silver .22 calibre pistol. It was there, and loaded she knew, but she left it where it was. 

Brett crossed the grassy field to where the picnic bench was. She sat down with her feet on the bench next to Alice. She knew Alice wasn't her real name. She also knew that she existed in the waking world, and was somehow entering her dreams. So far Brett had been unable to figure out what she was or why she was entering her dreams. Alice wouldn't say, probably for fear of being tracked down and killed. She was a monster after all, and Brett was a hunter. 

"Hello again," Alice said politely, with a quirky little smile. She glanced out at the river. "The fighting's getting worse, isn't it?"

Brett sighed and nodded. Alice was referring to the recent fighting between the factions of fallen angels. More and more of them were organizing, and more and more people were getting hurt in the process. From the people they attempted to take as vessels to the ones they tortured for information, innocent people were being constantly caught in the cross fire. 

"I think I can help," Alice said suddenly. Brett looked up at her skeptically. 

"How?" She asked. Her hand went subconsciously to her pistol. Alice opened her mouth to answer, but another voice rang out across the dreamscape. 

"Mama!" The little voice whispered. Brett glanced around, then looked back at Alice, who nodded understandingly. In the next second, she was blinking the sleep from her eyes in her bedroom, looking at two little hands straining to reach up over the edge of her bed to her. 

"Come here, baby," Brett murmured, reaching over the edge of the bed and pulling her two year old son up. There were tears on his face. "Bad dream?"

He nodded, still whimpering slightly, and curled up against Brett's chest. "It's okay, Dalien. Mommy's here," Brett whispered. She started humming "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star", but after a minute she could hear shuffling in the hallway and raised her eyes to the door in time to see another small frame outlined by the faint light in the hallway. "Come on Lillia." She opened her arm to the little girl in the doorway, who ran over to join her twin brother. 

Brett rolled over onto her back with Dalien on one side and Lillia on the other. "Song?" Lillia asked as she pulled the blankets up around her neck. Brett smiled. 

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird.  
And if that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring.  
And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass.  
And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat.  
And if that billy goat won't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull.  
And if that cart and bull turn over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.  
And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart.  
And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

She hadn't even gotten through half of the song before the kids started to calm down. By the time she was done singing, they were both snoring softly. Sighing softly, Brett glanced over at her alarm clock. It was two in the morning, which at least meant she could go back to sleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Brett woke again to bright morning light streaming in through a crack in the curtains and both her kids rolling and jumping all over the bed. Smiling softly to herself, Brett sat up and quickly grabbed ahold of Lillia, who was closer, and held her in her arms. 

"I've got you!" She cried, tickling her sides while she shrieked with laughter. Dalien stood up on the bed and wobbled towards them. 

"I save you!" He yelled, leaping onto Brett. He grabbed at her hands. "Lego, tickle monster!" 

"You'll never take me alive, hunter!" Brett exclaimed, holding Lillia against her chest as she jumped out of bed. Dalien giggled as he fell from the bed in an avalanche of blankets. It took him a minute or two to get out of the pile, but when he did he was running at Brett again. Brett dodged out of the way, but while her attention was on her son, Lillia pulled her arms free of Brett's and pretended to stab her in the neck. Brett fake choked and fell to her knees. 

"No!" She cried, releasing Lillia and falling flat on the floor. Both kids piled on top of her. She squirmed as they lay on her. "I won't die! Not like this!" She wiggled out from under them and rose to her knees, hands out. "I'm gonna tickle you!" 

Both children shrieked and ran for the door. Brett followed after at a walk. She could hear their little feet pounding against the floor of the estate. Minutes later, as she was searching their room for them, she heard another peal of laughter and peeked her head out into the hallway to see her uncle carrying both squirming kids in his arms. She grinned. 

"Thanks, Uncle Jean," Brett said, reaching her arms out and taking her kids. He smiled at her and ruffled her already insanely messy mat of fiery red curls. She grumbled a little at that, which only made him smile wider as he walked away. 

"Alright, kids, breakfast time," Brett declared, carrying the two squirmy munchkins downstairs and through the hall to the kitchen. She could see her brother through the doorway into the dining room, and her five and seven year old nieces sitting further down the immense dining table. 

Brett let Dalien and Lillia go when they reached the dining room with a quick wave and nod to her brother, who nodded back and turned his focus to the twins. Brett retreated back up the stairs to her room, where she retrieved a wrapped present for her older cousin from the top shelf of the closet. 

Julien, the cousin in question, was sitting at the head of the dining room table when Brett got back. His dad, Brett’s uncle Jean, was sitting at his left and Brett’s dad Harry sat at his other side. Her mother Marie, Jean’s sister, sat next to Harry, and Brett’s brother Paul sat next to her, his younger daughter Caia sitting in his lap. Lacie, his older daughter, sat next to them. Beside her was her mother Carole. Next to Carole sat Brett’s brother Sebastian, then her sisters Aurelie and Celine. Sitting next to their grandmother at the other end of the table was Celine’s son Luca. At the far side of the table next to Jean were his other two children, Camille and Maxime. The rest of that side of the table had empty seats, since Dalien and Lillia were sitting on their grandparents’ laps. 

Smiling, Brett walked over to where Julien sat, set her present to him down on the table and swooped Lillia off of her dad’s lap. She giggled and flailed until Brett set her back down on the floor. She raced over to the first empty chair along the row and started to climb up. Maxime reached down and helped Lillia up while Brett carried Dalien from her mom’s lap to his seat. As soon as Dalien was seated, Caia’s head poked out from under the table and she grinned as she took the seat next to him. Brett sat next to her, and with that everyone was seated and ready to eat.

Bowls had been set at every place except the two on Brett’s left. There were boxes of cereal set out along the table that were now being slowly passed around. Brett reached out across the table to Lacie, who passed her the Cheerios when she was done with them. Brett poured a bowl for the twins, then passed the box across the table to Sebastian. While she waited for the Frosted Flakes to make it to her, Brett listened to the soft morning chatter of her family and let the sunlight coming in through the floor to ceiling windows behind her warm her back. It was a relatively peaceful morning in a house full of hunters. 

The morning went by calmly, with Julien opening all his presents at breakfast like they all did in their house, something Brett and her siblings had come up with at a young age to “prevent them from trying to stay up late to play with their new toys”. After breakfast had gone by, the family had dispersed as always, spreading out across the large manor. Brett caught a glimpse of Lacie, Caia and Luca playing outside in the fields that surrounded the house from the days when it fed a lot more than sixteen people. Brett also saw Camille and Julien sitting in two of the large armchairs by the fire in the living room, each with a book in their hands from the immense rows of shelves along the walls of the room. 

The sounds of voices and people baking came from the back doorway into the kitchen, and with one conspiratorial look between them the twins took off through the swinging saloon style doors into the industrial sized kitchen. Brett followed more slowly, knowing that whoever was in there could handle them just as well as she could. 

In the kitchen were her mother, grandmother and sister-in-law. Brett could tell from the smell coming up from the oven that there was already a batch of brownies inside, and the twins were practically glued to the window on the front, watching in awe as the batter slowly cooked into warm, chewy brownies. 

Her mother looked up and smiled when Brett entered the room. “Don’t worry about these two,” she said, wiping flour from what looked like a batch of chocolate chip cookies on her apron. “They’re behaving just fine. We’ll put them to work.” She smiled fondly at the two children squatted in front of her oven before shooing Brett out of the kitchen. “Go help your cousin with her car,” she suggested as she pushed Brett down the short side hall towards the screen door that led onto the path to the garage. “She could use the help.”

Shaking her head at her mother, Brett pushed open the door and stepped out onto the sun warmed path, the fresh summer air tinged with the smell of the ocean not far away. She could hear the sounds of tool clinking and a radio blaring as she neared the garage. She could see that the front doors were wide open, and she caught a glimpse of Maxime’s feet sticking out from under her Mustang. Brett pulled an elastic from her wrist as she came around the corner of the garage, pulling her messy hair up into a sloppy bun before calling out to Maxime, who greeted her with a warm hello and told her what needed to be done. Humming along to the old rock playing off her dad’s old mp3 hooked up to the radio, Brett got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

“Brett?” Someone called from the entrance of the garage. Brett wheeled out from under Maxime’s car to see her mother standing in the doorway, a shotgun on a sling flung over her shoulder. “There’s a vampire nest in Paris. You coming?”

Brett lay on the roller and thought. It was about a three and a half hour drive one way, and they’d probably be a day or two figuring out where the nest was. “Who’s going?” She asked. 

“Me, Paul, Aurelie, Julien, and Jean,” she declared. Brett could hear them down the driveway, loading their weapons into the lockbox in the back of the trucks. “Sebastian said he’d babysit for you.” Her mother added. Nodding, Brett wiped her hands on a rag, went into the back of the garage where Maxime was searching for parts, told her, and then went inside to find her kids and pack a bag.

 

It was mid-afternoon by the time everyone was ready to head out. Lillia and Dalien were in the living room with Sebastian. Brett hopped into the passenger side seat of the black truck with her mom in the driver’s seat and Aurelie in the back. Ahead of them, the others were loading into the nearly identical blue truck. 

The walkie-talkie tucked into the edge of the seat next to Brett’s leg went off. She grabbed it as the blue truck ahead started to roll down the driveway. “What’s up?” She asked as her mom started their truck and got it moving. 

Paul’s voice crackled over the radio. “Just a last minute check,” he said. 

“We’re all set,” Brett replied. There was no response, and after a minute Brett crammed the walkie-talkie back into the space between her seat and the console. 

The group pulled out onto the highway seconds later, Jean’s truck leading and the others following behind. Brett slid her sunglasses down from the top of her head onto her eyes and settled back into her seat, ready for the long ride.

 

Brett woke around the time the group reached the outskirts of Paris. She glanced up at the rear view mirror to see the top of Aurelie’s head leaning against one of the doors. 

“Radio your brother and tell him we need to find a motel,” Marie murmured. Brett nodded and reached for the walkie-talkie still stuck where it had been when they’d left. 

“Paul,” she said. A minute or two later a questioning “yes” sounded from the device. “We need to find a motel,” Brett informed her brother, who answered quickly saying he’d look one up. A few minutes later, the blue truck pulled off down a side street and along a twisting path until it eventually reached a ratty looking, flea bag hotel hidden away in a dark little corner of Paris. Most of the sign was so weathered that Brett couldn’t tell what the name of the place was. 

Marie and Jean went in to buy the rooms while Aurelie, Julien, Paul and Brett unloaded the bags from the trucks and made sure the lockboxes full of weapons couldn’t be broken into. When they returned the group split into males and females and went into the adjacent rooms. 

Brett dropped her bags by the door and went to open the adjoining doors between their room and the guys’. Theirs was already open, and Brett watched as Julien pulled out his laptop and set it up on the table under the window. Jean had brought out a few newspapers detailing their case. They knew it was vampires they were looking for, but they had no idea where they were hiding or how many victims they’d actually taken. On top of that, they also had no idea what they were doing to their victims.

Bed springs creaked behind Brett and she glanced over her shoulder to see her sister sprawled across one of the beds, face buried in the pillow. “Don’t wake me till we find ‘em,” she grumbled as she slid her arms around the pillow and tilted her face so she could breathe. Marie smiled and shook her head before dropping onto the edge of the bed and stretching out backwards until she was laying on top of her daughter, who only growled in response. Grinning like she wasn’t almost sixty and about to engage in a wrestling match, Marie rolled onto her stomach and started tickling Aurelie’s feet. Aurelie shrieked and tried to roll away, but Marie had her trapped. Giggling, Brett launched herself onto the bed and held down Aurelie’s shoulders while her mom continued to tickle her. 

“Are you serious?” Paul exclaimed from their shared doorway. Brett glanced up in time to see the small grin on Paul’s face before he suppressed it and gave the ladies a glare. “We should be finding the vampires, not acting like children.”

Brett smiled and stuck her tongue out at her brother. Shaking his head again, Paul disappeared back into his room. Marie rolled off her daughter and went to her laptop bag propped up next to the TV stand at the end of their beds. “He’s right, girls. We should get started.”

Sighing, Brett went to dig her laptop out of her backpack and settled on the bed next to Aurelie. She already had her computer out and was looking through newspaper articles about the incidents. There had been six victims so far, all female and none older than Brett. One had turned up in an alley across town from where she’d disappeared, dead. The others were all still missing. 

“No witnesses,” Aurelie muttered, scrolling through the pages detailing each girl’s disappearance. “Body drained, but of course we already know it’s vampires, we just can’t find them.” Brett peeked at her sister’s screen, noticing that she’d hacked the police database and was looking at pictures of the body where it was found. She was lying on her back, an arm pinned underneath her like it had been broken, head tipped oddly to the side like her neck had been broken too. Her shirt was ripped down the front, showing a multitude of bite marks along her shoulders and long scratches along her collarbone. The rip only made that much visible, but there was no doubt that there were more bites elsewhere on her body.

“What’s that?” Brett asked, pointing to a small blotch resting among the scratches. It was hard to tell from the picture they were looking at what exactly it was, but Brett could tell it was a necklace of some sort.

“I don’t know,” Aurelie responded, switching to another picture for a better view. She kept looking until she found a picture that showed the bite wounds on the victim’s left shoulder up close. 

“There,” Brett said, pointing to the corner of the image. The pendant was just visible; a delicate gold cross with small inlaid gems. “She was religious?” Brett opened the news report from when she’d gone missing. Skimming through it, she came to the part about her family, but there was nothing about her religion. She looked through the reports about the other girls. Two said that they’d disappeared from near their churches, which were in different parts of the city, but it wasn’t clear if they were all religious. 

“It could be a connection,” Aurelie stated. 

“We don’t know for sure,” Brett added. “We should talk to the families and find out what we can.”

Aurelie groaned and leaned her head back against the headboard. “Dammit,” she hissed. Brett rolled her eyes and slid her computer off to the side before stealing Aurelie’s. She flipped through the pictures until she was able to find a copy of the autopsy report. It showed bite marks all along her shoulders, arms and neck, and scratches across her chest, stomach and back.

“Some of the bites are over two weeks old, probably from the night she disappeared, right up to ones made after death,” Brett read in a hushed voice. Aurelie leaned over and squinted at the screen while Brett kept reading. None of the other victims had turned up yet, so there was no other information to look at. There were no witnesses. It was obvious that this girl at least had been kidnapped to be fed off of, not to be turned. That, or she had resisted enough to get her neck broken.

“It looks like we’ll have to talk to the families,” Brett sighed. She shut Aurelie’s laptop and handed it to her, then closed her own and got up to set it on the TV stand. Aurelie set her laptop on the bedside table and Marie moved hers to the table by the window. Brett walked over to the adjoining doors. “Night, boys!” She called through the doorway before shutting and locking their door. A minute later, as she was changing into her yoga pants and long sleeved cotton shirt in the bathroom, Brett heard the click of the lock on the other door. 

“Goodnight!” Julien called. 

“Night!” Brett called back as she shut the bathroom door almost all the way, leaving the light on in case anyone had to get up in the middle of the night. Marie was already in her bed, and Aurelie was sitting on the edge of their bed with the lamp on, glancing over a list of the families to talk to that the boys slipped under the door while she was changing.

Aurelie set the list on the nightstand on top of her laptop and shut off the lamp. She lay with her back to Brett. “Night, sis,” she muttered.

“Night,” Brett whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being so late. I had lots of school work and all. Thanks for your patience!!  
> ~Rose

Brett woke the next morning to her family already rushing around trying to get ready for the interviews. Sighing, Brett got out of bed and took her most professional-looking outfit out of her bag and went to change in the bathroom. She could hear her mother and uncle discussing who would be talking to which family. She thought she heard her name mentioned when they were talking about the family of the one girl whose body was found, but her brother was closer to the bathroom talking to Julien and they were making it hard to hear the other conversation.

When Brett emerged from the bathroom, everyone else looked like they were ready to go. Paul and Julien had already left to go see one of the families, and Jean had started walking to where he was going, because it was only a short distance away. As Brett was gathering up her stuff from the room, just in case they had to leave in a rush that night, Aurelie filled her in on the plan.

 

“Mom and I are going to see the family of the girl who last disappeared, and you’re seeing the family of the girl who turned up dead,” she stated. Brett nodded and slung her backpack over her shoulder, ready to leave.

 

“Let’s go,” she said.

 

“You said your daughter was last seen where?” Brett asked, hands clasped in her lap. The lady sitting across from her kept looking between her and a picture of her daughter on the coffee table between them as she answered.

 

“She was coming back from her friend’s house,” she said with a little hitch in her voice. “We were going to watch a movie.” A few tears ran down her face. Brett plucked a tissue from the box and handed it to her. 

 

“I hate to have to ask you about this and bring it all up again, but every bit of information helps,” she said, waiting as the woman calmed down. 

 

“The police think she was abducted somewhere near the city center,” the woman choked out. Brett nodded like this was news to her, even though she already knew that from the reports her sister found the previous night. 

 

“Is there anything else you can tell me?” Brett asked. The woman shook her head slightly. Brett stood. “Thank you very much for your time. I’ll be in touch if anything else comes up.” She let herself out.

 

Marie had agreed to pick Brett up around the corner from the house, so that the old pickup wouldn’t be as suspicious, but Brett only made it halfway down the street before she noticed the hunched, hooded figure walking at the same pace as her across the street. Acting as if she had no idea she was being tailed, Brett pulled out her cell and called her sister.

 

“Hey Sis, how’s it goin’?” She said in an overly-cheerful voice. She could hear muffled excuses on the other line, then Aurelie responded in a hushed voice.

 

“What’s going on? Why do you sound so happy? Are you in trouble?” She asked, sounding a little frantic.

 

“Relax, Sis, everything’s fine. Well, besides the fact that my shoes are killing me, but what can you do?” Brett remarked. She heard her sister’s sharp inhalation.

 

“Dammit. We’ll be right there. Head towards the motel,” Aurelie commanded. 

 

“What, you have to go already?” Brett sighed theatrically. “Alright, talk to you later then.” She waited for Aurelie to hang up before following suit.

 

The hooded figure continued to follow Brett along the streets as she made her way back in the direction of the hotel. She was almost sure that it was one of the vampires from the nest they were hunting, but unless she got close she wouldn’t be able to know for sure, and she didn’t want to risk that without backup. 

 

Brett slipped her hands into the pockets of her jacket, resting one over the handgun hidden in under the waistband of her skirt. The whole clip full of bullets had been soaked in dead man’s blood overnight. She wasn’t quite sure they’d be as potent as an injection, but she hoped they’d be enough to get her out of a tight spot. 

 

Brett was halfway to the motel when her mom and sister drove by in the black truck on a one way side street. Aurelie waved slightly and did some sort of signal that probably meant they were going to find the first place they could to circle around and meet her at the entrance. 

 

Trying to be subtle, Brett started walking faster towards where her mom and sister would meet her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the hooded figure pick up their pace a bit too. When she came to a corner across from a store front, Brett saw in the glass that there was another figure following behind her. Glancing around, she noticed that there were a few people wandering between stores, but not enough to be a crowd she could blend into. She needed to find a main road.

 

Brett walked towards another turn, and was pretty sure she could hear a larger road just beyond it. She’d almost reached the corner when a pair rounded it, arm in arm. She was almost ready to just sidestep and let them by when she noticed the nasty sunburns on their faces. She tensed and stepped back, hand on the butt of her gun and her jacket swept back to display the threat. There was no one else on the street besides her, the pair, and the other two hooded figures, who were catching up quickly. 

 

The pair dropped their arms and the female advanced on Brett. Brett pulled her pistol out and grasped it in her right hand, the left one cupping the bottom to steady it as she aimed at the vampire’s chest. The vampire merely grinned and lunged forwards, reaching for the gun. Brett fired, catching the male in the shoulder. He let out a small hiss of surprise and stepped back, clutching at the wound. Just as Brett had feared, the bullets had enough dead man’s blood on them to hurt the vampires, but not enough to incapacitate them.

 

The female paused for only a second, looking back at the male, and Brett used the opportunity to slam the butt of her gun into her head. She staggered back, caught off guard, and Brett took the chance to fire a shot at her. It hit her in the stomach and she doubled over, blood welling from between her fingers, her top staining dark red. 

 

Brett felt a hand wrap around her arm from behind her and she whirled, catching one of the hooded vampires across the face with the gun barrel. She didn’t let go, and instead wrenched Brett’s arm behind her and up until she was on the tips of her toes, straining against the hold. The other three vampires were gathered in front of her now, grinning savagely as she writhed to get free. She raised her foot and kicked backwards as hard as she could, her heel connecting with her captor’s knee. 

 

“Little bitch,” the vampire thundered, giving Brett’s arm a sharp twist. Immediately, a sharp pain flared all the way down Brett’s arm and she let out a small cry as she tried to wrench free. The vampire behind her let go, and Brett stumbled forwards, pressing her fist, still clenched tightly around her gun, to her shoulder. She looked around wildly, trying to find an escape, or her mom and sister. Where are they? She wondered as she stood closed in by the four vampires. The other hooded vampire, a male, started advancing on Brett with a rag and she panicked, shooting him in the foot. He let out a cry and swung at her, catching her in the jaw. Brett stumbled and her back hit the wall. She struggled to push herself up, to not be trapped against a wall, but the vampire got there first, slamming her back against the wall just as she’d been about to get her feet back under her. Her head hit the wall with a resounding thud and stars exploded across her vision.

 

The vampire pressed his arm against Brett’s throat and leaned in close. “Feisty,” he said, and Brett almost gagged from the stench of blood on his breath. “I like that.” Brett spit in his face. He simply grinned and held the rag from earlier over Brett’s mouth and nose before releasing the pressure on her throat. She held her breath as long as she could, but soon she was gasping for air and her head was getting light. She only had time to register that the rag was soaked in some sort of chemical, possibly chloroform, before she blacked out. 

 

Brett woke up with an immense pain in her head and cold toes. It was probably about mid-afternoon, and the sun was shining through a hole in the roof of the building she was in. She glanced around, trying to figure out where she was. It was obvious that the building she was in hadn’t been used in years; the brick walls were crumbling and part of the roof had caved in. Three of the walls were still partially standing, but one had fallen and created a mountain of rubble that appeared to be the only way in and out. Brett also realized at that moment that she had no shoes. That was probably the vampire’s way of assuring that none of their victims got away.

 

Brett also noticed that the other victims were gathered against the opposite wall, in the shade, while Brett had been left in the bright afternoon sunlight. Painfully aware of the bruises already blossoming on her face and the bump on the back of her head, Brett stood shakily and crossed the room. The other girls looked up as she crossed the space, and one of them shied away from her. Brett thought nothing of it for a moment, until she saw the giant pair of bronze wings tucked behind her back. 

 

It only took Brett another moment to realize that this was “Alice”. She had noticed Brett, and her wings were now in front of her, hiding most of her body and confirming Brett’s suspicions. 

 

One of the other girls, who looked to be the youngest, approached Brett cautiously. “Are you alright?” She asked. “I mean, besides being kidnapped and all.”

 

Brett smiled a little, trying to ease the tension if nothing else. “I’ll be fine,” she assured the group. “We’ll all be fine. I’m going to get us out of here.” When Brett said this, she was met with terrified faces. She sighed. “There’s one behind me, isn't there?” The girls nodded.

 

Brett turned around and put her hands on her hips, defiant. The vampire in front of her was a small, wiry female. She grinned up at Brett, flashing her fangs. “It’s dinner time.”


End file.
